


Spring Day

by storiesfortravellers



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Friendship, Gen, Spring, Washington D.C., park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot about Tony and Abby savoring a warm spring day during the blooming of the cherry blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:  
> Spring. Just... full-blown, moderate temperatures, sunlight and gentle breezes, budding tree branches and blooming flowers, absolutely *no* snow SPRING.  
> (I live in the midwestern US. Let me live vicariously. Please.)

Tony watched as Abby rushed ahead, locating the perfect spot for them to look at the cherry blossoms and the waterside. Her dress, red with white ruffles, a celebration of spring, flounced as she sat underneath a tree, and put down her white parasol (of course she brought a parasol).

Tony grinned and sat next to her, felt a cool breeze caress his face in the mild heat of the springtime sun. 

"It smells amazing," she said, closing her eyes. She was right; it really did. The cherry blossoms in DC were in full bloom, cheery pinks and whites in fluffy bundles atop tree trunks, bright polka dots strewn across the vibrant green of the grass and sparkling blue of the Potomac.

Another breeze came, this one just a little fuller, and a string of blossoms loosed from their roosts, raining down on Tony and Abby, soft pink petals floating down, slow but spinning frantically, whimsically. 

Abby laughed and held her hands out to catch the blossoms. Tony caught one in his hand too, and lifted it to his nose, inhaling the perfumed petal, until the breeze settled and he felt the warmth wash over the grass again.


End file.
